


tomorrow

by marshall_line



Category: SPICA (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i know</p><p>you don't love me</p>
            </blockquote>





	tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/3/4/3234595/80920260.jpg

i know

чживон сидит в прихожей между двумя шкафами. она болтает ногами, устало смотрит на свои босые ступни. за железной дверью стоит чжухён, и это напоминает странное и в то же время банальное кино.  
кто-то пытается попросить прощения за все свои грехи, кто-то сидит по ту сторону и либо плачет, либо просто опустошенно рассматривает свои конечности.  
чжухён ничего ей не должна. чжухён уже давно ничего ей не должна.  
чжухён несмело нажимает на звонок три раза с промежутками в полчаса. иногда она стучит. очень тихо. так, чтобы ее слышала только чживон. чжухён ждет, чживон устала ждать.  
чжухён прижимается лбом к холодной поверхности, закрывает глаза и проклинает себя за все, что когда-то сделала. за все, что не сделала в нужный момент.  
так продолжается последние два месяца.  
чживон не хочет ни видеть ее, ни слышать, ни дышать вместе с ней. ничего вообще. апатичность серым бисером по черному.  
иногда, совсем редко чжухён пишет ей сообщения. о всякой ерунде, о том, что видела вчера и где-то между 'сегодня' и 'я еще тут постою, может быть, ты мне когда-нибудь откроешь'. чживон игнорирует, потому что все эти слова не вызывают ничего, кроме пустоты. а еще чешутся ребра и их очень хочется сломать.  
когда чжухён нет, чживон проводит время у бохён, уставившись в чашку с кофе. бохён просто понимающе смотрит на нее и меняет чашки.  
чживон надо бы все-таки открыть ей и сказать:  
\- оставь, прошу. не надо больше.  
у чживон какой-то садо-мазохизм, но, если честно, а честными быть требует ситуация, чживон чувствует ничего. вот такое огромное, высасывающее воздух, ни-че-го.  
чжухён попросила прощение еще в самом начале, в таком далеком, неземном начале. и чживон, кажется, простила. зачем не прощать. зачем держать в себе, если потом все равно будет это 'ничего'.  
связь между ними прервалась. ниточку натянули и долго-долго резали тупым ножом. а потом хоп - и остались только обрывки. было резко, было больно. на этом все.  
зачем чжухён сейчас пытается что-то исправить? для чего?  
/мои надежды на что-либо испарилась, как духи боа с твоей кожи.  
или они все еще впечатаны в тебя намертво. да/  
чжухён стоит за дверью, царапает ногтями запястье. ее уже тошнит от самой себя, от происходящего. эй, пак, а что ты хотела? эй, пак, ты дура, ты знаешь? знаешь же?  
чжухён смотрит на свои кольца. их ей подарила чживон. они неприятно сжимают пальцы, слишком ярко горят и ломают тонкие кости. это память. а память всегда болит.  
чживон наливает кипяток в кружку, стучит ложечкой по краешку, обжигает губы и язык, но так приятней. не пусто.  
чжухён решает заговорить. вот так, вечно стоя за дверью и не видя ее. голос ломкий, как ее иссушенные кости. голос охрипший (слишком много сигарет, слишком много холодного ветра. вокруг. внутри). чжухён говорит:  
\- а я вчера чуть не купила собаку. ты всегда такую хотела. как ее там. вельш-корги, кажется.  
\- а боа какие нравятся?  
чживон бьет под дых, напоминая ошибки прошлого. ошибки нынешнего или как-то так.  
чжухён довольно долго молчит, вслушиваясь в чужие вдохи и выдохи. чживон даже дышит так, что хочется свернуться эмбрионом на полу и выть. вот бы было все по-прежнему. и чтобы эти вдохи-выдохи раздирали горло, и были только для нее.  
эй, пак, ты все потеряла, ты же знаешь?  
знаю, умолкни.  
\- у меня недавно друг разбился.  
\- соболезную.  
\- не соболезнуешь.  
\- ты права.  
чжухён кусает губы. ей смертельно холодно, страшно и жутко. она не знает, что еще может сказать или спросить. чживон отвечает слишком равнодушно, как будто говорит не с ней, а с плюшевой игрушкой. подождите-ка. игрушкам всегда рассказывают все на свете и со слезами, и с улыбками, и с горем. значит, чжухён не достойна называться даже этим.  
чживон тоже кусает губы. внутри что-то неприятно шевелится от голоса чжухён. раны не зажили, но и не открылись. печет немножко и все. чживон тушит мысли в голове и старается не выдавать своего беспокойства.  
\- может, ты все-таки откроешь? хоть на минуту.  
/где-то что-то падает. не разбивается, но раскалывается на чуть-чуть.  
чживон усмехается, глотая остывшую воду/  
\- ты не изменилась.  
\- к чему это вообще?  
\- я никогда не закрываю дверь.  
/где-то что-то снова падает. чжухён пытается собрать свои кости.  
чживон смотрит на свою чашку и видит трещину/  
\- тогда я вхожу?  
\- входи.  
и это так просто, что тошно.  
чживон выглядит как всегда. посеревшее и уставшее лицо - это все, что неуместно и странно. чжухён заходит неспешно, осторожно ступая, как будто боясь сломать себе ноги и сломать здесь что-то еще. вся ее уверенность разрывается на полоски картона.  
чжухён подходит, садится перед ней и утыкается лицом в ее смешные хрупкие коленки, и так разом плохо становится. чживон несмело перебирает пальцами ее волосы, просто потому что хочется. руки тянутся сами. чжухён почти наслаждается этим. внутри кто-то ломом отдирает сердце от легких. вот бы так было снова всегда. каждый день, каждый час. каждую вечность, разделенную на вдох и выдох в чужие губы. и чтобы было так тепло, уютно и хорошо. так, как было раньше.  
чжухён поднимает голову. пальцы чживон все еще в ее волосах. они смотрят друг на друга по-новому. глаза в глаза - море об скалы, соль в лицо, камни в горло.  
\- ты так красива.  
чживон молчит.  
\- невыносимо.  
молчит.  
\- и даже молчишь красиво.  
чживон выдыхает короткое 'ох'.  
боже, как ее хочется сейчас поцеловать. и чжухён поддается вперед. она не целует, не в праве. она просто очень близко, близко так, что губы почти соприкасаются и щекотно. чживон всегда это нравилось. напоминает игру: думаешь, я тебя поцелую? а вот не поцелую. ну ладно, хорошо.  
в момент запредельной близости сдается чживон. тянет ее за ворот к себе, и чжухён мажет губами по ее губам. они болят и горят, как будто залпом выпиваешь содержимое бокала, а там точно не сок, а что-то покрепче. и горько, и жжет, и, кажется, коньяк.  
чживон отрывается от нее, понимая, что сделала что-то не то, дышит шумно (воздух сжался под прессом), но чжухён притягивает ее к себе. резко. болезненно. и каждым поцелуем чжухён говорит: я хочу любить тебя, я хочу снова любить тебя. люби меня, пожалуйста, в ответ.  
у них над головами пальто и куртки, и это напоминает времена, когда чжухён бегала за ней и загоняла в открытый шкаф. там воняло сыростью и дышалось пылью, но это не имело никакого значения.  
чжухён дышит ей в живот, прижимаясь, как потерянный ребенок. чживон гладит ее по голове. и остро, и нежно.  
внутри вакуум из 'ничего'.  
эй, пак, а ты понимаешь, что это все и точечка?  
понимаю и, совесть, пожалуйста, заткнись.  
\- пусть сегодня не кончится никогда.  
\- так не бывает.  
\- тогда. может, завтра будет что-то. что-то еще?  
чживон качает головой. не будет.  
/ты больше не пахнешь ни собой, ни мной.  
ты пахнешь только ею/

you don't love me

fund.


End file.
